Another made the list
by Musashi-chan
Summary: Miyoshi is a dead ninja, But when he see's a fight with the samurai soul Amedamaru he adds one more to the list...my first fanfic, ever..:shonen ai, pairing MiyoshiAmedamaru
1. The hunter in the shadows

Disclaimer::: I do not, *all-though I wish..* Own Shaman king or any of its characters. However I do own the Characters Miyoshi Matakishi, Musashi-chan. They are mine & you can't have them…In any case I'll give Amedamaru-san back as soon as I can…   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a windy & cold night when a good part of our story starts… Yoh Ashura & Horo Horo, two young shamans: were ready to duke it out. Anna & Manta stood at the side lines. Anna, Yoh's fiancé' was vigilantly cheering him on in her mind. Manta could not utter a word as he watched the two friends ready to duel to the end, for the chance to be Shaman king…   
  
"Sorry I'm going to have to beat you down Horo Horo…. But I guess nether of us have a choice hu?" Yoh said in a calm & friendly voice. But Horo Horo replied :" No way dude, if the best man is going to be the winner, then get ready to lose!" About 10 minutes later Yoh had won a spectacle victory over his friend….   
  
"Hey man, that was a great fight!*Yoh helps up Horo, *  
  
But its freaking' freezing out here! Lets go home ok?" *Horo wipes the tears of joy from his eyes.* "Sure dude, I'm starving!" Horo said with a wide grin. Anna was already glaring in a rather scary manner, "No way you slacker! You've leached off of us for long enough! Go back to your village & wait for your next fight, you and Yoh are still opponents! Or had you already forgotten?" Horo whimpered but his sister was already ranting about some one being a spawn of Hell & dragged her little brother Horo off.   
  
"come on Anna… You didn't have to be so ruff on him…" Yoh pleaded, but she countered with " oh I see why you want him around….You just want to get out of doing the chores that he was doing!!!" She yelled angrily. "uh… Amidamaru? A Little help here?" Yoh asked under his breath. "Sorry Yoh, but I don't feel like being held captive by Anna's beads again..*sweat drop..*" He whispered to his friend. Amidamaru had to let out a sigh… Despite being the captive & cleaning boy of the Evil etidy that was Anna: he rather enjoyed being with his Good friends… Yoh…Manta…Ryu & even Horo-Horo… However, Unbeknownst to the small group of allies, an old friend plus one: was watching with great interest not far off.  
  
"Musa-chan….. He's… Gorgeous! What lovely hair, wonderful face shape, awesome Body! Oh my goodness… I don't think I've ever seen another Man : dead or alive, such a joy just to behold in my eyes!" The mystery man said starry eyed. "Now what did I tell you? I sure as hell wasn't kidding around when I said he's fox…" The 16 year old called Musashi chan answered.. " I never would have thought you' d fall for him so fast though.." She said a little sheepishly. With waterfall tears of joy, & a bright red face, The dead Ninja Miyoshi Matakishi declared.." I don't care what it takes… I have to meet that wonderful man!" sobbing with happiness. " Cool your jets Romeo, I can hook you up…but uh.. Just warning you ahead of time… he's seems to be straight as a Katana.. " she muttered a little…Miyoshi only held his head up proudly " Have you ever seen my list? You know…my ""Score Board""? I have my pride on the line, I will not let him getaway un-glomped…" he informed her.. "Yeah what ever… I'm hungry… Lets see what Manta's making for dinner.."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Do you love it, do you hate it? If so go ahead & rate it! I would also like to note that I'm trying to keep the characters as close to the way They might react as I possibly can…But I'm not very good at fanfics.   
  
Drop me a line. 


	2. Its going to come together

Chapter 2, In which Souls Collide.   
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own shaman king, don't sew me & I do own Miyoshi & Musashi, so keep your paws off them.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
* Yoh, Anna, Ryu & a hard worked Manta, were all having a relatively peaceful dinner, when a polite & interesting knock came down on the door.*  
  
"Ryu, go get that before I make you do the dishes tonight." Anna commanded calmly. Ryu quickly got up to see who was at the door. Not very long after, Ryu ran into the dining room gasping for air.   
  
" Yoh! There's a shaman at the door, & she says she wants to see you!!!"  
  
He said in a very scared tone. Every one looked at him questionly. Anna was the first to respond.   
  
" Yoh, she might be here to challenge you to another shaman fight.. But I'll come with you just in case." She said sullenly.   
  
"What?" he questioned, another girl shaman? He thought about it momentarily… "Anna calm down a while, I think I might know who it is.. But there is only one way to make sure."   
  
Yoh, followed by the large samurai sprit, went to find out for sure who it was. Anna screamed after him, "where are you going Yoh?? What do you mean you Might know her?? Come back here & tell me right now!" But her fierce demands were in vain. He was already opening the door.   
  
" What??" both shaman & partner said in unison, Just before Yoh was tackle-hugged by the girl at the door. "Yoh! I'm so happy to see you It's been forever! How ya' doing kiddo?" She said after helping him up, Yoh not even noticing the large ninja staring shyly behind her.   
  
"Musashi-san? What are you doing here???" He said still stunned.  
  
"Well me & Miyo-kun over here where in town to watch the shaman fights, but no worries. We don't feel the need to save the world any time soon," she said with a smile.  
  
Amidamaru was plain confused, " You and who? Do you have a sprit partner too? Where is he?".   
  
As if his words were a beckoned, The charming Ninja Miyoshi removed himself from the shadows of his shaman's back. For some reason Yoh didn't seem very surprised, instead he simply welcomed the duo into his home.   
  
When they came back, it was obvious that introductions were in order…  
  
"Oh guys, this is my Old friend Musashi-san and her partner Miyoshi. Musashi, Miyoshi this is Manta, one of my best friends, Ryo: a shaman in training. And…. that's my fiancé' …Anna…" almost before he had finished talking, Anna was already examining "the completion".   
  
"Just who do you think you are Missy???" The future shaman queen asked in an very annoyed tone. The others had found this a good reason to be scared, but for some reason the older Lady shaman didn't seem phased. " Its nice to finally meet you Anna. Yoh has told me many a horror story about you. But I can see that they are all greatly exaggerated. ^.^" She said, polite as could be: with out even trying. Even the mistress of the house her self was a little set back by it, but not for long.   
  
" Why are you here & what do you want with Yoh?" she question, not in the mood for pleasantries. " No worry's we just came to wish Yoh & his large samurai friend good luck & perhaps make a lunch date to catch up. I swear to you no strings attracted!" she then had a thoughtful look on her face & added " Besides, since Yoh was like a little brother to me, that means when you two get married it will be like I have a sister-in-law as well!" Every one save for Miyoshi fell backwards very anime style.   
  
For some reason that the males in the room couldn't comprehend: this somehow pleased Anna. She soon offered up a seat & had food ready for her new guest. " I hate to impose, but I can only stay for dinner. I already have a very comfy hotel room in the city." She said drawn back in surprise at the wonderful looking meal. " Oh go right ahead," Anna said with a rather nice tone in her voice. "At least you manage to keep your self in home…unlike some OTHER guest that I could name.." She declared raising an eyebrow in the direction of Ryo & Manta…*they both sweat dropped.*  
  
But Anna soon noticed the Lovely ninja hiding behind her & gestured for him to come closer. "uhh… you mean me?" he stammer a bit * mostly due to the fact that Anna was sitting much closer to Yoh & Amidamaru then Musashi was.*   
  
"Yes you, come here so I can get a good look at you…" she said in a quiet but still commanding tone. "hmm…" was her only reply as she looked over him.  
  
His hair was in a loose top knot, it was a dazzling brownish, reddish color with amazing hi-lights for a dead person. The ninja's skin was a healthy olive tan & from what she could see no scars. His eyes were framed by long & enchanting eye-lashes which held his bright colored eyes. The left was a grassy green & the right was a almost royal blue.  
  
"When did you die Miyoshi?" she asked bluntly. He was rather taken back with her honest question to which he responded: " Well… I lived though the last days of the Tokugawa era, & into the Meiji era. As you can see, I died young." But this did not seem to answer whatever question she really seem to have. However she did withdraw. This was when the handsome bushi turned his attention from the antics of Yoh & the others to look at the first time on his secret admirer.   
  
Oh yes, she mentioned carelessly, "This is Amidamaru, he died quite some time before you, have you ever heard of him?" she asked almost as if she didn't care about his answer. Miyoshi had a hard time keeping his face from becoming as red as a rose. "Well, no I lived Kyoto for along time & not many legends from these parts got to where I was." his face already gaining steady color. Not noticing at all the other sprits expression, Amidamaru gave Miyo-kun a very hardy hand shake & a healthy pat on the back, "Its nice to meet another sprit that I don't have to fight!" he said: beaming.   
  
With no warning what so ever, Miyoshi managed to faint. Leaving every other person in the room quite confused… "Delicate guy isn't he?" Ryo said rather blankly. The others only turned their attention away for a moment because of the amazingly stupid comment.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Love it or hate it? Please let me know, I know that I'm not very good with details & such but it's coming along little by little.   
  
Next chapters may be up soon. All depends on the internet… 


End file.
